Hinadrabble
by Sashinaleesummers
Summary: Sasuke UchihaxHinata Hyuga established relationship. When Sasuke comes back from a mission Hinata decides to have some wicked bad fun. P.S. Thanks to all the lovelies who have reviewed, even you flamer lmao thanks for the laugh
1. Chapter 1

Hinadrabble summary: Sasuke Uchiha xHinata Hyuga established relationship. When Sasuke comes back from a mission Hinata decides to have some wicked bad fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise SasuHina would be a thing.

His second favorite part of a mission was putting his skills to the test and having an outlet for the bloodlust. His first favorite part was when it was over and he would finally get to come home to her sweet embrace. These were his thoughts as he made his way through the village after debriefing with the Hokage. He made his steps swift and efficient not a movement wasted.

Her second favorite part of him going on mission was getting some me time and eating all the sweets she could stomach without having to sit through those sour faces he would make, though they were cute, it was nice to enjoy the unadulterated pleasure of junk food. After the first week however, she would start missing him and although her cinnamon rolls never lost their charm they weren't exactly comparable to her boyfriend's sexual prowess. Her first favorite part was the welcome home sex.

She was on him as soon as he stepped foot through the door arms around his neck and legs around his waist kissing any and every patch of skin she could get to. He didn't mind, a whole three weeks had passed without his little Hyuga and quite frankly he was starting to go through withdrawal. Finally her sweet little body was around him once again. They kissed their way towards the dinner table until he took a seat with her very much attached to him and comfortably seated on his lap consequently making his pants increasingly uncomfortable.

It wasn't till seconds later he realized that when she had gently traced her hands down his arms and brought them behind him he couldn't move them. The sneaky little vixen had closed his tenketsu! He let himself smirk as she looked at him through thick lashes while biting her bottom lip, a feat that they both knew went straight to his dick. She reached around him for a kunai from his pouch and proceeded to tear his clothes until he was satisfactorily bare except for his boots and sporting an inviting boner. Hinata licked her lips in the trashiest way possible while maintaining eye contact and drawing a hungry gaze from him. "Enjoying yourself,Hime?" came his deep baritone smoothly including a hint of warning. "Quite" she smiled sweetly at him.

She took a few steps back to slowly strip to her underwear while holding his gaze and receiving a smoldering one in return. A knowing smile made its way to her face as she went down to her knees and crawled to him making a stop at his feet. With a teasing giggle she removed his shoes and gave the top of his left foot a lick till she reached his ankle. She then made her way to his knee with a series of kisses, licks and sucks up his leg causing him to hiss and shift. She repeated the treatment up his thigh to his hip bone, stopped and started over again in the other side.

Sasuke was growing harder by the second. If being away for weeks at a time brought out this side of her it wasn't all bad. Though he preferred to be in control most - scratch that - all the time, he decided to let her have her fun for now. Though really what could he do about it with his arms immobilized as they were? And have her fun she did. Starting by slowly, agonizingly licking a trail from base to tip and swirling her tongue around once she closed her mouth over the head of his dick. She then scooted closer and placing her hands on his thighs took him in again until she reached as far down as she could go, swirling her tongue around the tip every time she made it back up all the while increasing her speed and letting her saliva trail out of her mouth and onto his dick making it wet and slick. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to reach into those navy locks and bury his fingers in silk but his arms were still incapacitated. "Hinata, let me go" he gritted through his teeth. Her only response was a vigorous shake of her head with his dick still lodged throat deep in her mouth causing his eyes to roll back in his head. She sheathed her teeth and boldly held his gaze while making her way back up and took her mouth off him replacing it with a hand to lick and suck at his balls instead. He groaned and hissed, just about ready to pop. "Mmmm, so good Sasu!" she crooned naughtily in between licks and sucks. "I...hope...you know...turn...ah!...about...issss... f-fair play!" he groaned.

"You think so? Mmmm!" She went back to take him in her mouth and move up and down his cock faster and sloppier than before but stopped herself so she wouldn't make him come. She moved off him, sat herself on the floor at his feet and proceeded to give him a show. Legs wide open and leaning back on one hand, she reached back and unsnapped her bra letting it fall down her arms. She then trailed her hand down her smooth, flat belly and into her lacey blue panties rubbing her clit and throwing her head back in ecstasy. "Mmmm, ssss ah Sasuke!" she moaned, "God! I've been waiting for you, baby! " Making her way down her lips, she inserted two fingers and pumped eagerly. "Hinata!" he growled, " get the fuck up here now! "

He didn't have to tell her twice. Removing her panties and climbing back into his lap, she put an arm around his neck and brought the fingers she had used on herself to his lips which he sucked happily. She reached down between them to bring him to her entrance. Placing each hand on either side of the chair for support she also cradled his hips with her feet and began to descend on him impaling herself to the hilt. They let out satisfied moans in unison. She ground her hips and rotated them a few times driving him and herself insane. She continued to bounce on him steadily increasing her tempo until she became like a mad woman chasing her release. He was absolutely consumed and captivated by this side of his princess. All that could be heard throughout their home was the wet squelch of their genitals slapping against each other and the combined symphony of their moans, groans and hisses. She was so lost in the pleasure, she hadn't realized that at some point he'd gotten feeling back in his arms and now had his hands on her hips with an iron grip all the while thrusting violently into her and seeking his own completion. "Oh fuck!... Sasuke! Yes, yes, yes, oh God yes! Ahhh!" Hinata came screaming and went limp in his arms. He finally came moments later with both arms around her waist in a vice hold, face buried in the crook of her neck teeth clamped on her flesh triggering another orgasm as she felt his warmth spilling inside her.

She had gone into a sex induced coma. It was the only explanation because at the moment all she felt was softness underneath her and a slight draft on her bare skin. She opened her eyes to obsidian depths accompanied by a smug smirk looking down at her. She tried to reach for him only to realize her wrists were bound to their headboard. Gasping,she looked back at Sasuke whose only response was "my turn", signature smirk still firmly in place.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sasuke's turn 😉

Disclaimer: Still don't own Narutu, so sadly SasuHina is only a thing for its many lovers :(

Her breath had been taken away by pure anticipation more than anything. Sasuke was relentless and devious in his lovemaking, a fact that usually kept her happy and satisfied. However, at the moment she knew she was in for unimaginable amounts of torture. Now that her boyfriend had the upper hand he was going to repay every single moment of the fun she'd had earlier in spades. She felt herself get wet with excitement.

He started by stroking his hands down her arms leisurely. He then cupped her breasts and massaged them lovingly, the action causing her to squirm and moan lightly. "Like that, princess?" , he chuckled darkly. He didn't give her a chance to answer before he was pinching her nipples and leaning down to kiss and nibble on her bottom lip. Hinata curled a leg around his hip and started gyrating under him. Sasuke felt himself getting hard in response, but he knew it wouldn't do to get sidetracked from his goal. He had plans for her ass and he was going to see them through. So before things could get away from him, he placed one hand firmly on her hip and used the other to unhinge her leg from around him.

"Now, now Hinata..." He leaned down to lick and suck at her neck eliciting her whimpers. Again he chuckled like the asshole he is. "Good things..." he licked and sucked his way across her collarbone while bringing his fingers back to pinching her nipples. This time he added flicks here and there which caused her to gasp, bite her lower lip, and begin writhing. "Come to those..." He made his way down to her other breast so he could lick circles around the nipple. Then he sucked it into his mouth and bit lightly, snaking his hand down her body till he reached between her thighs.

Sasuke was now pinching and flicking a nipple with one had, sucking and biting the other nipple and using his other hand to circle her clit with his thumb while scissoring viciously in and out of her with his index and middle fingers. He had Hinata moaning, writhing and panting his name. Oh God she was so close! "Who wait", came his deep baritone. And with that his mouth and hands were gone making her chakra spike with frustration and disbelief. "Sasu", she whined knowing how much he secretly loved her little nickname for him.

"Shhh", he cooed while straddling over her abdomen and bringing one hand up to stroke her cheek. With the other hand he stroked down from his chest to his flat stomach and toward his groin knowing full well she was mesmerized by the sight, following his every movement. He stroked himself lazily with one hand while using the other to continue caressing her cheek and bring his thumb back and forth across her bottom lip. Hinata opened her mouth to suck his thumb enjoying the show. "Mmmm Hinata, so good", he groaned. "Sasu, let me go,baby, I'll be good", she pleaded. He shook his head slowly and smirked poking her on the forehead with his index and middle fingers.

He knew not to carry on too long with the self love lest the fun ended before he had a proper chance to execute his plans. He got off her and moved lower on the bed to grab her ankles and move them up causing her legs to open wide. She was so fucking wet it made his mouth water and his dick twitch. She wasn't even a little ashamed, though maybe she should be, right? Nah! She was seriously enjoying herself. Sasuke went in, licking circles around her clit causing her to cry out and lift off the bed. He held her down with both hands at the back of her thighs and proceeded getting down to business sucking on her with relentless, merciless vigor. That familiar churning in her stomach was starting again making her feel like she was just about ready to pop. And just like that he was gone again, the bastard!

"Sasuke?" she whined. " Hm? ", he asked nonchalantly, "something the matter, princess?" he followed with a smug smirk on his gorgeous asshole face. How infuriating! "Sasu please" she said. "Please...? What Hinata? What do you want?" he asked while sitting back on his heels by her feet. " Sasuke... " she began stroking his thigh with a foot. He caught her ankle yanking it onto his shoulder while leaning down to place one hand by her head and using the other to rub the tip of his dick up and down her slit. She was moaning and panting again. "Is this what you want?" he teased. " Oh god, Sasuke! " she cried. "Tell me what you want me to do, Hime" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine."Mmmm Sasuke" she groaned biting her lower lip. "C'mon Hinata, you know I'll leave you here tied up wet and frustrated while I make you watch me take care of myself. Say the words". He began circling her clit with the head of his cock then slapped it repeatedly on her nub continuing the torture. "Ah! Sasuke p-p-please...please fuck me with that gorgeous cock!" She didn't need to tell him twice. Placing her other leg over his shoulder and his hands now on either side of her head he slammed his cock into her thrusting steadily. "Fuck, so tight!" he grit through his teeth. " did you touch yourself thinking about me while I was away? Tell me! ", he demanded. "Ah! Ev-every n-night Sasu, I couldn't wait!" she screamed.

Using his speed, like a blur he grabbed her hips and turned her swiftly onto knees. Keeping a hand on her hip, he used the other to tangle in her hair and hold her head down. He smashed into her from behind loving how deep this new angle allowed him to enter her. They were in heaven completely lost to the ecstatic pleasure they found together. He felt himself getting ready but he refused to get off unless she preceded him. With that in mind he brought his hand from her hip down to her clit to rub furiously at her. Keeping a firm hold on her hair he commanded, "come for me Hinata...now!", and she did, screaming his name, with him following not too far behind. After the stars had stopped dancing in front of his eyes, he unbound her wrists and massaged them softly. He then rolled over onto his back and wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her down against his chest. She snuggled and kissed him, "welcome home Sasu", she smiled laying her head down. He held her tight, and letting himself actually smile for once closed his eyes. What a welcome it was.❤


End file.
